


Irrevocably

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: During The Hobbit, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Kili makes an oops
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Irrevocably

Kili did not mean for this to happen. He didn’t plan on kissing (Y/N), not now, not ever- not because he didn’t like her, because _Mahal,_ he did. He’d been in love with her for weeks now. He didn’t know it could be like this. He expected to miss home from the second he left his mother to the second he returned. Now, it was the last thing on his mind. Ered Luin was just a place- a place that didn’t hold him back anymore. Now, his home was a person and as long as he was with her he could do anything, go anywhere. Home was a smiling, sweeter than cream, smarter than him, fierce, fighting, arguing, laughing til she dropped, _person._ He adored her.

But. Now was not the time to let this distract him. Every day brought new places, new sights, new danger. It was imperative that he focus for his own sake and for the sake of the company. He couldn’t be lost in his own thoughts of her scent and skin- those dreams were saved for the dark moments in his bedroll before he fell asleep. He was fully aware that every step toward Erebor brought him that much closer to the enemy and the last thing he wanted was to be taken out by and orc before he saw the Lonely Mountain, or to be fried by Smaug before it could be reclaimed. The goal of the quest- his family, his people safe and returned to their rightful homeland- took precedence. But (Y/N) was a close second.

Oh, but how often he forgot- _she was human._ She wasn’t even meant to be part of the company. Their meeting was an accident. They came upon her a few weeks into their journey, fending off two orcless wargs on her own. Kili soon found that they were riderless only because she’d already slayed them when he tripped over one of the enemy limbs, decapitated and still wriggling in the blood soaked grass. After many protests, Gandalf demanded the skilled warrior join them on their journey, but Kili knew that once the quest was over she’d return to Gondor. He was setting himself up for anguish and heartbreak but he thought of her and couldn’t stop himself from falling. Irrevocably. 

He knew it was a problem and he knew it was idiotic so he hid his feelings, pushed them deep down past the soles of his boots and into the center of the earth, and decided he would just be her friend, because that always works. So as usual, he sat next to her after eating their rations of supper, and planned to talk about some mundane thing like ripped bootlaces until she brought up something more exciting that they could talk about for hours before they were ordered to go to sleep. However, it was unusual that she was already lying down on her bedroll. Kili was about to leave, give her some time alone to rest, but she stopped him. 

“I’m awake. Just relaxing,” she said. “My shoulders are killing me tonight.” She scooched and rolled to her back so she could look up at him with big eyes that reflected the bright flames of the fire behind him and he basically short circuited. His thoughts wandered to his bed at home and her in it and looking up at him like that from under his blankets… and the very mundane thing he thought of before hand to talk about flew out of his brain.

“What is it?” she asked.

“N-never mind. Nothing. Don’t get up, you said you’re sore.”

But she did sit up with a small, soft grunt that didn’t help his thoughts go away and then she was very close to him. Just because of the way they were sitting, not because she wanted to be close to him. It just happened. 

“I am going to sit here and continue feeling sore until you tell me what is so clearly bothering you. So really, my relief or continued torture is up to you.”

And she was smiling but it was also kind of a smirk because she did that sometimes, and she was so close, like _right there._ A tiny wisp of smooth hair was tickling her forehead so he took pity on her and looped it behind her ear for her. A favor, really. Then his fingers kept moving to the nape of her neck and he was pulling her lips to his so the only thing he could do next was kiss her. 

“Kili!”

He snapped backwards at the sound of his uncle’s voice.

“We need more firewood. You’re on watch tonight, it’s your duty-”

“Yes, yeah, I know. I’m going.” And he stood and left her sitting there with wide eyes because he’s a stupid idiot moron who just ruined everything.

He trudged through the wood alone, unable to find anything suitable for firewood. Every fallen branch or log he saw on the ground was too big to carry back with him. He yanked one up, catching it in hands that just held _her_ and swung it hard against a tree as if he was slashing the throat of an attacking orc. The crack was perilously loud but he gave it no mind, cocking it back to thrust again before it was stolen out of his hands. 

“Are you trying to bring a pack of wargs on us?” she asked, dropping the heavy wood to the ground. 

He couldn’t even look her in the eye- he was a coward.

She dusted her hands and sighed. “I don’t know about dwarves, but humans don’t kiss other humans and then disappear.”

A gut punch harder than any other he’d taken. He close his eyes, head hung low. “I know. I-I’m so sorry, I should never have… I’m sorry.”

“You regret it?”

He finally looked to her and saw something like fear in her face but it definitely wasn’t because (Y/N) didn’t get scared, not of him anyway. “No.”

“I don’t regret it either.”

Why was she so tall? Even on a good day Kili wasn’t the smoothest dwarf and her standing a head taller than him made it infinitely harder to attempt to sweep her off her feet. It was a towering reminder that she was human and this was dangerous. He took her in his arms anyway. One of his hands fit just under her rib cage and the other returned to the nape of her neck, pulling her down to him so he could capture her lips like butterflies in a jar.

And was she- oh, thank Mahal, she was returning the kiss. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he couldn’t disguise the relieved but fiery groan it pulled from him and yes, she was laughing at him, but she wasn’t pulling away. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, completely enveloping her in lean, trembling muscle. It was pulling and reaching and straining but it was perfect. She was in his hands, in his mouth, _finally_ his, even just for this moment. 

She drew away and he fell below, back on his heels, but her forehead didn’t leave his. Her hands around his jaw were soft despite being battle-worn and weapon-calloused and her thumbs were rubbing back and forth over his thin beard but for once, he felt normal- like it was supposed to be like this. He was melting in her touch, trying his best to stay solid, stay with her, but oh, it was difficult. 

“Firewood,” she reminded him.

He hummed and nodded and kissed her again.


End file.
